


Salutations

by smilingforthis (orphan_account)



Series: Random Bandom Oneshots [4]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Nerd Josh, punk tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8908846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/smilingforthis
Summary: if you asked josh, he would adamantly deny it. he did not like tyler joseph. tyler joseph was t e r r i f y i n g. tyler joseph was a punk. joshua dun was a nerd. they just didn't collide.





	

if you asked josh, he would adamantly deny it. he did _not_ like tyler joseph. tyler joseph was t e r r i f y i n g. tyler joseph was a punk. joshua dun was a nerd. they just didn't collide.  
-•••-•••-•••-•••-

josh was just trying to get to class, he wasn't in the mood, his alarm didn't go off, his brother had used all the hot water and now he was late to math class. unfortunately for josh, things decided to go horribly wrong. he walked straight **(or gay in josh's case ayyy lmao)** into tyler joseph, the fucking punk that could kill everyone at the drop of a hat.

"what the fuck" tyler muttered when he felt josh's head collide with his chest.

"salutations" josh blurted out, before closing his eyes and speaking, as though confused: "um. i'm not sure why i said that..."

"don't worry" tyler smirked, "it was cute. kinda makes me want crackers."

josh was even more confused at this point so he just took the safe route. "i'm so sorry, i, uh, didn't see you, um, there"

"oh, um, it's fine..." tyler replied, "just um, get out of my way now, so i can get to class, maybe?" josh didn't understand why punk, scary, tyler joseph was stumbling over words, stumbling over _josh._

"o-okay" josh stepped out of tyler's way, and the other walked past.

the older boy was just about to leave when he heard the telltale squeak of converse spinning around and the younger punk yelling out for him. josh turned around to look at tyler.

"m-me?"

"yeah, you, what's your name cutie?"  
"j-josh"  
"okay josh, come over here."

josh walked, albeit slowly (he was scared okay), over to the other and mumbled a hello when he was close.

"hi" tyler replied, smiling softly.  
"now. i'm gonna give you my number and you're gonna text me later, okay?" josh grinned, he didn't know why but tyler was cute and surprisingly nice to a nerd like josh.

"o-okay? but why?"

tyler smirked  
"what? i can't have a hot guys number? i wanna date you, idiot."

josh smiled at that, standing on his tip toes to leave a small kiss on tyler's cheek.

"i'd like that." josh had a blush on his face and it didn't feel like it would be going away anytime soon.

••• **Time Skip bc I'm lame** •••  
1 year later

"jiSH" tyler yelled through josh's house. "i'm here!"  
josh came barreling down the stairs and hugged his now shorter boyfriend, he placed a soft, loving kiss onto his mouth.

"hey baby boy" he mumbled before gently pulling him to the bedroom. over the past year josh had ditched the dorky glasses and ugly ass lip ring, he now had pastel blue hair and a nose ring.

he had been working out more, playing his drums more often, and also... never mind.

tyler and josh had formed a band and they were really rather good. they had an album up on bandcamp but they really weren't well known.

they had both graduated recently, and managed to come out to everyone by tyler snogging josh after the blue haired boy gave his valedictorian speech and got his diploma.

when their lips collided for the first time in front of everyone cheers filled the air.

of course there were a few looks of disgust but tyler and josh could easily ignore them, they went to a pretty accepting school after all.

there was only one more week left of their entire high school career (graduation was on a Monday).

tyler and josh had pre calc and english respectively, tyler smiled at josh, kissed him sweetly and quickly on the mouth once, twice before starting to walk away.

a freshman that was walking by scowled at them and muttered something under his breath but a doc martin clad boot stuck out and tripped him up. tyler smirked.

"bye dogbreath"  
"see you soon baby boy" josh replied.

he kissed josh once more before sidling off to class.


End file.
